


Thrice Bidden

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: There are times when disobedience is the only way.





	Thrice Bidden

“Therefore I say to you, lady: Stay! For you have no errand to the South.”

The words rang in Éowyn’s ears as she fastened the sword belt around her waist, pulling it tight over the mail of her hauberk.

She had been bidden to remain behind by three that she loved: her brother, the man she loved as a father and the man that she loved like no other.

Thrice bidden, yet she would disobey them all.

She settled the helm on her head and strode from the hall under cover of darkness, her mind set on war, not forgiveness.


End file.
